


Heads Will Roll

by ShotsbyShae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotsbyShae/pseuds/ShotsbyShae
Summary: Monster of the Week drabble. A shapeshifter brings too many secrets to light in the compound.





	Heads Will Roll

Off, off with your head.

**3 days earlier…**

_The quinjet isn’t the best place, anyone could find you there._

_After the intensity of that last mission though, getting caught is the last thing on your mind. _

_“We probably shouldn't,” his blue eyes stare down at you and you know he means more than just this moment. He means you shouldn’t be doing any of this – it’s wrong. _

_“We can stop if you want,” your hands cease undoing the buckles of his suit as you glance up at him._

_“Do you want to?” His hand caresses your face._

_“What do you want?”_

_His leans closer, lips brushing against yours, “You – I just want you.”_

_You kiss him back hard, tongue pressing against his roughly, because all you want is to feel. At least with him you can feel something. The two of you continue to tear away at each other’s suits as your kisses become more desperate. _

_“It’s always been you,” he whispers against your neck and you try to ignore the sentimental statement. Overthinking this will only ruin what’s happening and what’s happening is good right now – it’s great._

_He takes you there in the darkest corner of the quinjet. That’s all you need. The feeling of him inside you. His ragged breathing in your ear. How desperate he sounds for you. It’s enough to send you over the edge there against the cold steel wall and you cling to him as he fills you. _

_It’s far from the luxury hotel suites and plush king size beds you’re accustomed to, but it’s exactly what you need. _

_The guilt always creeps in after your encounters. The two of you are a disaster waiting to happen – his Lancelot to your Guinevere. You’re the proverbially Queen._

**1 hour earlier**

It felt as if you were waking up from a nap, except for the warm, sticky liquid trailing down the side of your face.

Blood.

You remembered Bucky’s metal arm colliding with your face and you slowly blink as the light from the warehouse causes the pain in your head to intensify. Your arms are bound to the chair you’re sitting in as are your legs and you begin to struggle to no avail. The last thing you remember was going out for coffee, then seeing Bucky. 

“Good,” a familiar voice states. “You’re awake.” The person comes from behind you, twirling on her heel to reveal the exact same outfit you have on. “How do I look?”

“Who the fuck are you?” You question her angrily, still fighting against your restraints.

“I’m you,” she remarks with a vicious grin. “Or at least – that’s what they’ll think.” She places her hands on her hips excitedly. “I mean politicians and princes are one thing but being able to fuck with _the _Avengers.” Her eyes widen as she speaks. “This is going to be fun.”

“You won’t get far,” you remark, gritting your teeth. “They’ll know.”

“But will they?” She raises an eyebrow inquisitively as she touches her temple with one finger. “See, I know all your dirty secrets sweetheart.”

Your heart stops at those words. Everything you keep buried inside. All your secrets. All your thoughts. Available for this monster to use however she chooses. The bile rises in your throat as you furiously try to free yourself from the ropes.

**30 minutes earlier**

“Hey Buck,” you call out as you approach him. “Can I talk to you for a minute – alone.”

“Sure,” he watches as you open the door to the conference room and he follows you inside without question. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know where to start,” you begin, wringing your hands in front of you. “Lately, when we talk, things seem different. I’m not sure what’s going on between us.”

He shifts, leaning back against the desk, countering you, “Is something going on between us?”

You flick your eyes up at him, a look tinged with darkness, “Isn’t there?” You lean up on your tiptoes, brushing your lips softly against his, but he grabs your arms gently pushing you away.

He looks at you sadly, a sigh escaping him, “You know there can’t be. If he found out –”

“I don’t belong to him,” you state.

“But he’s my friend,” he replies. “He gave me a home here.”

“You’re right – I’m sorry,” you slowly nod your understanding dejectedly before you exit the conference room, leaving Barnes to stand there in silence. He runs a frustrated hand through his hair, wishing things were different.

**Now**

“Steve,” you rush towards him, finally have freed yourself from the ropes. “We have a problem.” His blue eyes look at you perplexed as you reach him. “There’s some kind of monster in the compound.”

“What do you mean – monster?” He questions you as he inspects the cut on your forehead. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Listen, she looks like me,” you say quickly. “Just like me.”

He shifts uncomfortably, “You mean like a shapeshifter?”

“Exactly.”

His movements are quick as his hand flies to your throat, shoving you back into the wall so hard your hear the drywall crack. “You should have stayed tied up.” He seethes as he leans closer to you. The eyes staring down at you soften for a moment as they wander your body in admiration before settling back on your face. “It’s sad really.” The malicious smile on his lips makes your stomach turn as he tightens his hold around your neck. “This one wants more than what you’re giving him. He’d rather let you wreck him, because the thought of feeling nothing from you is too much for him.” The shifter shakes his head as he whispers, “Pathetic.”

“Steve?” Bucky questions warily from the other end of the hall. You and the shifter both look toward the soldier as he slowly begins to approach the situation.

“It’s not Steve,” you manage to gasp and Barnes’ body immediately tenses up, eyeing the man who’s pinning you to the wall.

“She’s lying,” Steve states matter-of-factly. “It’s a shapeshifter impersonating her.”

Bucky glances between the two of you and you try to shake your head as tears form in your eyes. This situation couldn’t get any worse.

“Okay,” he says as he moves closer. “Tell me something only Steve would know.”

“Just last week,” the double begins sincerely, “you told me you thought you might be falling in love with her.” Your heart drops as you see the look on Barnes’ face acknowledging what the shifter had said was true.

“What?” You try to pull the hand away from your throat. Bucky was your friend – a close friend. You never knew he felt that way, the thought of him being more than someone to confide in hadn’t ever crossed your mind – or had it?

“Really though,” Steve states, glancing from where you’re struggling back over to Bucky. “I’d look elsewhere pal, I’ve been fucking her on the side for over three months now.” You claw for the shifter’s face as you scream out.

Glancing over you can see the look of betrayal on Bucky’s features and it rips your heart in half. You slam your knee into the groin of the monster, hoping like hell it can feel something and luckily it does, releasing your neck as it doubles over in pain.

“It’s not Steve,” you yell out at Bucky as you land a sharp kick to its face.

“I don’t believe you,” he responds angrily as he starts towards you.

You shake your head as the tears begin to fall and you turn quickly, running full speed away from your friend who begins chasing after you.

You duck through Tony’s office taking his side exit and running down the staircase, taking them two and three at a time. You reach the gym and see Steve sparring with Peter. Rushing inside you slam the door behind you gaining their attention.

“There’s a shapeshifter in the compound. It’s pretended to be me, it’s pretended to be Steve, it can be anyone it wants to be. It has access to all your memories once it has taken your form,” you ramble quickly. “You have to trust me.”

“Wait – what?” Steve looks at you in confusion.

“It’s a monster,” you state flatly.

“A monster?” Peter’s face lights up a little. “What are we supposed to do?”

“We have to kill it.

“What – wait – okay,” Steve tries to grasp the situation. “Do you even know how?”

“Silver knife to the heart,” you state quickly, then give him a half-smile. “Long story.”

“Or decapitation,” Peter adds. “It works on other supernatural creatures like werewolves or vampires, right? I mean I saw it in a movie once.”

“Yea,” you nod. “Theoretically. Only problem is, you just have to make sure you’re killing the shapeshifter and not the person it’s pretending to be.”

The glass wall behind you shatters as something busts through it, tackling you from behind. Steve uses his shield to cover him and Peter as they turn away from the oncoming spray of broken glass. When they turn back around, they see you going toe to toe with yourself. Everything about the two of you is identical, down to the cut above your eyebrow. Bucky runs into the gym, eyes wide as he sees what Peter and Steve are staring at in disbelief.

“You have to kill it Steve,” you state plainly, staring at yourself.

“Steve, it has to die,” the double says not breaking eye contact with you.

“Which one is the fake?” Bucky questions glancing over to Steve.

“She’s not me,” the double states quickly. “How can you not tell? After everything we’ve been through?”

“I – I don’t know,” Rogers’ voice sounds defeated as his eyes dart between the two of you. “She just said it can have access to all of your memories once it’s taken your form. There’s no way to know which one is real.”

Realization strikes Bucky, knowing everything the shifter had said in both Steve’s and your form had been from thoughts and memories stored deep within the person it was imitating.

“Dammit, Steve,” Your eyes plead with him, begging him to recognize you.

“Don’t listen to it,” the double states. “It’ll say anything to convince you it’s me.”

“Something’s not right,” Parker’s voice is quiet as he watches the two of you closely.

“You know me Peter,” the girl beside you states innocently and you glance at her angrily as she tries to convince the boy. “Please – it’s me.”

Peter narrows his eyes at the girl across from him, there’s a twitch in his facial expression as he says, “You’re not her.”

“Are you sure Parker?” Steve’s question is almost frantic as Peter juts his wrist out quickly, shooting a web onto the front of your shirt.

“Positive,” Peter yells as he jerks you away from the doppelganger and into him, instinctively shielding your body with his.

Steve throws the shield from his hand without a second thought and you watch over Peter’s shoulder as it flies across the room. The gut-wrenching sound of flesh tearing and bones crushing fills the room as the vibranium shield slices easily through the shifter’s neck. It’s the hard thud and splatter of blood as you watch your own face hit the floor that finally causes you and Peter to both look away.

You hug the boy tightly, squeezing him harder than you ever have, “How did you know? That she wasn’t me?”

“I just knew,” he remarks with a grin. “I could sense it.”

Later, you sit on the weight bench, a cold compress to your forehead, as you type out an email on your phone.

_To: S. Winchester_

_Hey, just thought I’d check in and let you know there’s one less shifter in upstate New York. _

_Talk to you soon._

You hit send on the email and watch as Steve and Bucky clean up the blood from the tile floor. None of you have spoken, the shifter having said too much already for the day, brought too many secrets to light.

Bucky wasn’t supposed to find out about you and Steve, just like you weren’t supposed to find out that Barnes was harboring feelings for you. Finding out about Steve’s feelings wasn’t as much of a surprise for you, but he knew as well as you did that the two of you couldn’t work.

A voice from the door of the gym draws your attention away from them.

“What in the hell happened?” Tony questions, eyeing the broken glass and the blood splatter.

“What are you doing here?” You ask him in surprise at his sudden appearance. It’s been over six months since he’s even stepped foot in the compound.

“Peter called me,” his anger turns to concern as his gaze focuses on you. He moves quickly to kneel in front of you. “Are you okay?”

You stare down into his dark eyes, still so full of love as he looks up at you, almost making you forget where the two of you had gone wrong. You swallow the lump that’s risen in your throat, “No.”

“Come home,” he says quietly as he takes your hand in his and brings it up, brushing his lips across your knuckles. “Please.”

You close your eyes as a tear slips down your cheek. You glance back up to see Steve watching the two of closely and your heart breaks a little more because this is why things can never work for you. You love Tony more than anymore, regardless of his mistakes. You’ll never know if Tony would have been able to tell the difference in you and the shapeshifter, but you know neither Steve nor Bucky did. That’s all you need to know right now.

“Okay.”


End file.
